The Rules of Attraction are Perfectly Flawed
by D-Wadegurl
Summary: The rules of attraction are a mystery to Marley Rose. She doesn't unerstand why she's drawn to a certain petite, blond cheerleader. Especially when Kitty wants nothing to do with Marley in the first place. Since they're already in the glee club together, maybe it's the perfect oppurtunity to dig a little deeper and find out what she's hiding. Because yes, there is a secret brewing.


**I've decided to start writing another Karley story. I don't know why exactly. I just really want to for some reason. I know what you're thinking… I barely update my other Karley fic, but I need to get the ideas flowing! And I think this will help to get my mind back on track! Another thing I don't know is if this will be another long project or a quick story that's only a few chapters. Guess we'll just see what is best. Wish me ****luck, haha!:)**

* * *

_She's imperfect._

_But she's perfect by my standards. _

_Who am I referring to? The one person you would least expect me to be talking about: _

_Kitty Wilde. _

_Every day is a new adventure for me. Unfortunately it's not always a pleasant one. I learned this very quickly._

* * *

I see a few football players walking down the hallway of the high school; one of them happens to have a slushy. _They're ready to pounce on their next victim, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it. I try to slyly make my way for the nearest classroom, but it's too late._

"Where are you going, trailer trash?"

Flinching, I turn around and face my tormentors. "T-to class…" I barely manage to get out. I feel as if I'm about to pass out.

The jocks just grin menacingly. "Sure, you can go to class."

"Wait, really?!" _Am I hearing things correctly? Did they just give me a free pass? Why would they do that? There has got to be a catch or something_.

"You can go to class covered in slushy!" The football player laughs, giving his buddies a fist bump in the process. I'm literally cowering in fear at this point_. I didn't bring a change of clothes. What am I going to do? Not go to class? But that's not an option….. Just as he is about to douse me in the freezing cold mixture, a voice that is ever so familiar stops him in his tracks. _

"Give me the slushy!"

_Kitty Wilde just saved me from getting a slushy facial. I never thought I'd see the day, but I'm definitely not complaining. She picked the perfect day to come to my rescue. _

The guys walk over to where Kitty is; disappointment evident on their faces_. They really get a thrill from insulting people, don't they? _"We were just about to have some fun Kitty. It was going to be a good laugh. Why'd you stop me?" The boy questions playfully.

Kitty's face is unreadable. _She does not look like she's in the mood to play around._ "Just give me the slushy," she orders again.

The football player shakes his head. "No way you're going to throw away a perfectly good slushy. It would be a waste," he tried to reason.

Kitty rolls her eyes at him. _She looks like she's getting irritated actually. Maybe he should just listen to her already._ "How many times do I have to demand it?! Give me the damn slushy already!" Kitty barks at him with a fierce look in her eyes.

He jumps a little. _It's quite amusing to see a football player fearful of the petite Kitty Wilde. _

The jock reluctantly holds out the slushy to Kitty. She immediately snatches the cold beverage out of his hand; giving him a dirty look. "See, that wasn't so difficult. Don't worry; I'll deal with Mona here. Now run along to football practice so you can slap each other's asses."

"We do not s-"

"I don't want to argue. Just go."

They just stare, dumfounded by her.

"Now, go now!" Kitty yells, trying to get her point across.

_These guys just don't get anything, do they? Or is it that they just don't listen well? Either way, Kitty really knows how to take charge of a situation. It's kind of hot… Wait, did I just say that? I mean scary, it was just plain scary. I totally don't believe she's hot. I only admire her strong character and the fact that she's absolutely stunning. But I'd never tell her that. _

"So, they're a bit juvenile. Don't you think?"

_Is Kitty Wilde actually being civil towards me for a change?_

"Maybe you're right. I just want to say thank you so much for stopping them from throwing the slushy at me. I don't have a change of clothes or anything, so I don't know what I would've done if they had poured the drink on me." _I know I'm rambling on, but I'm so stoked that Kitty is talking to me that I can't shut up. _

_Kitty smirks while winking too, sending my heart racing for some unknown reason. _

"I'm always right. And don't thank me because I'm not much better than them. I might have stopped them from tossing the drink on you, but that doesn't make us friends or anything," Kitty states as a matter of fact.

_My heart sinks after hearing Kitty admit that she doesn't want us to be friends, or anything for that matter. I thought we were finally going to get to a place where we could at least be friendly. Maybe not friends, but not enemies either. _

I frown, my shoulders naturally slumping.

Kitty seems to notice my body language, and speaks up. "Don't be sad. You should be aware that the two of us can't be friends. There's an imaginary line that can't be crossed for both of our sakes. It's in the rules. We cannot be friends because of the social pyramid. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. I'm a popular cheerleader, and you're a gleek."

"Kitty, we can be friends," I say with the little bit of hope I have left. "Just because you think there's some imaginary line that separates us, doesn't mean we can't find a loophole. Plus, when did you ever follow the rules? And you're in the glee club, so aren't you a gleek too?"

She gives me the strangest look, as if she wasn't expecting me to be so bluntly honest.

Kitty merely guffaws. "You have got to be kidding me! I told you I don't want to be friends with you. There is no reason for us to be friends, even if we are in glee club together. I don't care. And I'm not a gleek. I'm a Cheerio who is simply obeying Sue Sylvester's orders."

"That's what I don't understand. We're in glee club together, so why can't we be friends? I know you didn't join glee club for her Kitty. Or maybe you did at first, but you have to admit that you do like glee club and most of the people too!"

Kitty looks pissed now. She stomps over closer to me, and points a finger in my face. "Would you quit with the let's be friends! Don't tell me who I like and what I like! We're not friends now, and we're never going to be friends!"

_Something breaks inside of me. Why does this always happen? I just want her to not hate me. _

_By now, I'm sure I look as miserable as I feel. I stand my ground and fire back with the first thing that pops into my head. _"You're the meanest person I've ever met. How can anyone stand you?"

Kitty looks at me in utter disbelief. _I don't blame her. I'm just as shocked as she is._

"How dare you speak to me like that! People must like me more than they like you, because I'm the one who has friends. I honestly was planning on sparing you today, but you've made it perfectly clear what you truly think about me, so now you're going to get what you deserve," Kitty says in a harsh tone.

And with that said, she dumps the sticky liquid over my head, letting all the contents spill out.

I simply stand there, shivering from the freezing liquid coursing through my body.

"I guess the football player was right after all. I didn't have to waste the slushy. It served a perfect purpose."

Then Kitty leaves, brushing right past me, not bothering to look behind her.

I burst into tears after I see her leave. _Even when she's insulting me or telling me we can't be friends, I still want to be near her. Kitty makes me feel so many different emotions that I don't have an explanation for. _

_Kitty, when will you see that I find you imperfectly perfect?_

* * *

**Okay, so chapter 1 is done. I was seriously going to publish this yesterday, but I fell asleep halfway through writing it. I guess I was more tired than I thought. What did everyone think? I personally believe it's a little all over the place, but give me a holler (review and or a PM) please! Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read or review my story:)  
**


End file.
